Because the Nights
by QueenChicken
Summary: Piers Nivans thought his life was over in the underwater base but a mysterious scientist saves him and gives him a second chance to be with Helena, but gets delayed due to a tragedy in her life. HelenaXPiers "what if" Rated T but my change to M in later chapters


Because the nights

Chapter 1: Strom

_"If I could just see you_  
_Everything would be all right_  
_If I'd see you_  
_This darkness would turn to light_

_And I will walk on water_  
_And you will catch me if I fall_  
_And I will get lost into your eyes_  
_I know everything will be alright_  
_I know everything is alright"_

_Strom By: Lifehouse_

Gone was my life now... my arm was pulsing from the C-virus, it was changing me, the escape pod opened. "Here we go, Piers, we're getting' out of here." Chris said full of hope. But that hope was for a loss cause because he was going and I was staying. As he walked with me to the entrance I pushed him away, he looked at me confuse and shocked before he could speak I pushed him into the escape pod and the door shut. He screamed "Piers! No, don't do this! Open the door." The base started to shake "Goddamn it, listen to me! We can both get outta here! There's still time!" Chris pleaded. He had time but I didn't my hourglass of life was running out. Chris kept pleading, "No! Piers open the goddamn door- that's an order! No… PIERS!" I watched as the pod which Chris was in ejected from the base.

Then the base shook again. I looked out and it was the BOW going after Chris. I charged the electricity in my arm and then released it onto the monster going after my captain. It let out a last screech and fell to the bottom of the ocean while Chris' escape pod went up to shore.

I breathed in and sat down due to exhaustion. I lay back on the wall and said to myself, "Well guess this is it for me." I laid my head back and closed my eyes I saw every moment of my life starting from when I was young to now. I thought about my parents and how I would see all of them and my fellow lost brothers in arms that where KIA.

Then she came to my mind and I could see her smiling and singing in the passenger seat of my truck. The song she was singing was "Angel with a shotgun by the cab" it was her favorite song. Her brown eyes sparkled as she looked at me. I would always get annoyed at how much she would listen to that song but I will miss it. I only regret one thing and that was never getting telling her how I felt about her. We have been best friends for 5 years both 20 when we met. I opened my eyes and randomly had the urge to sing. "Well last time I ever will sing" I thought.

"_They say before you start a war you better know what you're fighting for, well baby you are all I adore if love is what you need a solider I will be, I'm an angel with a shotgun fighting till the wars won I don't care if heaven won't take me back ill throw away my faith babe just to keep you safe don't you know your everything I have and I want to live not just survive tonight."_

I stopped singing and felt my front pocket. I pulled out a picture of me and Helena at the park in the fall. She was smiling and wearing my lucky scarf and I was holding her by the waist. Io flipped to the back of the picture the note from Helena written there.

"Stay strong and never give up no matter the odds because it's never the end. Never think you have nothing left you do you have me your best friend. Please keep safe Piers. ~ love Helena"

She was always so full of life and kind except when it came to her sister Deborah. She was always very protective of her. The Harper sisters where something else they always had each other and never left each other's side.

My eyes were starting to tear up and I punched the wall "Why didn't I just say the words that I felt to her instead of sitting here in regret." I said frustrated, I then stood up to see if there was some miracle that could save me.

"I can help with that" a man's voice said out of nowhere. I turned and saw a man wearing a lab coat and glasses while holding a brief case and he had graying dark brown hair. He walked over to me and pulled at a syringe that was labeled complete Cure to C. "this may sting a bit." He said as he injected the needle into my right arm. I grimaced. "There now your arm will be back to normal in 2 hours you may feel drowsy or be in pain but that's good because that's the cure fighting the virus." He said. I nodded and asked "where did you come from and how did you get the cure?" he pushed his glasses up and said, '"I've been in my lab and I made the cure myself." I said barley above a whisper "you where a scientist here that was assigned to make the cure" he nodded yes and said, "Now we must hurry before we both die here" I nodded in agreement and we both ran to the last escape pod.

The escape pod launched and I felt my eyes start to shut. I was welcomed with the memory of when I first met Helena waiting for the bus.

It was a spring day; I was walking down the street to the bus stop. When I sat down on the bench next to a girl roughly my age and she said to me "waiting for the bus?" I looked at her and said "Yeah I just left the recruitment office down the street for the B.S.A.A. and now I'm just heading home to my cozy little apartment, what about you." I looked at her and she smiled at me "I just dropped an order off at the gun shop for a new shotgun, a hydra to be exact I work security detail so no need to freak out for me buying a gun like that." She said.

We both turned our heads up to the sound of the bus pulling up we got up and got on the bus we sat down together in the same seat. I looked at her and asked "so what stop do you get off at? I get off the last one." She looked at me and said "The last one as well cause I have just recently move to the Lincoln apartments." I stuttered. "Same here but I've lived there or a while my names Piers Nivans and I live in room 200." I offered my hand out to her which she took gladly and said "My names Helena Harper and I live in room 201 with my little sister Deborah."

When it was our stop we got off the bus and walked to our apartments. We stood at our doors and got our keys out I unlocked my apartment waved good bye and walked in. I was soon attacked by two little brown beast "bark bark" they said, "Hey little guys how was your day" I asked the dogs. They were both chocolate labs one was a boy and one was a girl. I found a whole litter of them a month ago. All I had where these two left, I'm keeping the girl and I named her misty already and the boy I will give away if anyone wants him but he will stay with his sister if no one wants to take him. I walked to the kitchen where the puppies' bowls were and filled them with food.

After a while I went and sat on my couch and then I heard a knock at the door and the dogs started barking at the door. I got up and went to the door. I opened it and I saw Helena there with a smile on her face "Do you want to come over for a bit and watch a movie with me and my sister." She asked. "Why don't you come in for a sec and see the puppies and sure I would love too." I said. She smiled "sure but can't be long I don't want to leave my sister alone for long." She answered.

Helena walked into my apartment and looked around. "Nice place you have here and awe your puppies are so cute." She said. Helena crouched down and the little boy jumped up and licked her face and she let out a giggle. I then said "I think he likes you, you know he also still needs a home would you want a personal guard dog for your house." She looked at me with joy in her eyes "Really I would be glad too I'll talk with my sister and see what she thinks about it." I nodded and said "Why don't we go ask her now since I'm coming over anyway to watch a movie." She nodded and said "That's a great idea and I think I would want to name him Musker now let's go."

The memory shifted and changed it was about a year after I met Helena and Deborah it was in autumn we were walking our dogs in the park and messing around. Deborah had her camera and was taking pictures for a scrap book she was making.

"Hey Piers and Helena can I get a picture of you too together" she asked us with a little grin on her face. "Sure Deb anything for my little sister isn't that right Piers?" Helena said and smirked. I looked over to Deborah and could tell she was plotting something it's probably because she knows how I feel about Helena and ever since has been trying to get us together."Yeah, sure Miss Paparazzi." I chuckled. While I was got off guard Helena grabbed my scarf and wrapped it around her neck and giggled. I grabbed her by the waist and made us face Deborah who took a couple of pictures. "Well I got what I wanted now we can start walking back home." She giggled and had a mischief look in her eyes meaning she was plotting something in her little mind.

The memory shifted and changed to a different memory o just me and Helena in my truck it was a year later I had just picked her up from the airport and I was driving her home we were listening to music and singing along to them and laughing.

"So Piers had any girlfriends since I've been gone or have you just been hanging out with Misty and Musker?" she asked. I laughed and said, "Nah there hasn't really any girl to interest me so yeah I went out with the dogs and some BSAA buddies of mine and no girl." She looked at me and smirked as a song started playing on the radio that we both loved. She started singing as soon as the lyrics started.

"_Take me now, baby, here as I am Hold me close, try and understand Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe Love is a banquet on which we feed Come on now, try and understand The way I feel when I'm in your hand Take my hand, come under cover They can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now. Because the night belongs to lovers because the night belongs to lust because the night belongs to lovers because the night belongs to us." _

I smiled I always loved hearing her sing she had a great voice. If I ever get the guts to ask her on a date we could go to the little karaoke café and have a good time singing and eating dinner together. We drove to the apartment and we sang and laughed the rest of the way.

We got back to the apartment and the dogs barked with joy to see us home. When we got through the door Musker jumped on Helena and started to lick her face. Helena started to giggle at tickly feeling of it and said, "I've missed you too Musker no needs to cover me in slobber." I smiled at them and went to the living room and sat on the couch.

The memory changed again this time it was before Edonia we were at the airport. "Piers take this and look at it when you feel alone or need something to keep you moving forward." She said as she handed me the picture that Deborah took of us at the park a year after we me. I flipped the picture around and read Helena's note. I Smiled and said, "I'm going to come back don't worry Helena it's just another mission for me to go on." I put the picture in my front pocket and gave her a hug. Then I looked at Deborah and said, "I'm going to miss you little squirt and your funny little schemes." She smiled and gave me a hug and whispered, "When you get back you have to ask my big sister on a date or I'm going to hang you by your toes in the tree out or window, Deal?" I laughed and whispered back, "Deal". Then the speakers announced "Flight 15 will be departing soon to Edonia please make your way to gate 15." I looked at Helena and Deborah and hugged them both at the same time, "well guess that's flight I'll see you guys when I get back." I said and released them and walked to the plane I turned back before I entered the gate and I saw Helena tearing up. I smiled and waved at her and she smiled and waved back.

Then the memory sped up to china last time I saw her. Me and Chris were chasing down Ada Wong the woman responsible for this mess. I and Chris cornered her when all of a sudden Leon shows up and starts fighting Chris and Helena runs up as back up and aims at me and looks at me straight in the eyes they lock and I notice a difference then last time I saw them. I see hurt fear and sadness in her eyes. I unconsciously put my gun down and she does the same and we just look at each other and I see some relief in her eyes. Then all of a sudden Ada throws a flash bang grenade and runs off. We ran over to Chris and Leon to see if they were okay. "Piers lets go after her." Chris ordered but was stopped by Leon. While Leon talked to Chris Helena put her hand in mine and squeezed it and whispered to me, "I've missed you." I looked at her and saw love in her eyes I wanted to tell her how I felt so bad but now wasn't the time. When Leon was done talking to Chris we ran out after Ada and saw her jump in a car and drive out we jumped in a different car and Chris told me "Hey Piers, what you said, about me hiding from my past, you were right." I looked at him confused at first but let a small smile out.

Then there was nothing but darkness and I felt like I was in a ship I opened my eyes and light welcomed me. "Ah your awake did you have a good rest?" a voice said to me. I looked over and saw it was the scientist who had made the cure."Yeah I just had a bunch of memories that I had in my life with my best friend" I responded. The man perked up at the mention of a best friend. "Not memories with your girl in the picture here?" he asked. I looked and he was holding the picture of me and Helena and said "That's not my girlfriend that's my best friend Helena but I'm in love with her." He froze and asked "What's her last name." I looked at him and said "Her last name is Harper and she has a little sister named Deborah." The man asked, "What about her parents." I looked up and said "I never got to meet them Helena's mom died a year before I met them and her dad disappeared when she was young." He looked at me and smiled "well not anymore you just met her dad I'm Lance Harper." He said and smiled solemnly "don't tell her you've seen me for her own protection because the people I work for could hurt her so I want you to make her happy and to keep her safe." He said. I nodded in confirmation. He then said "Now let me examine you and see if the cure is doing what it's supposed to correctly."

Lance examined my body and told me things I might gain and how that comes with a cost of headaches so to keep pain pills near at all times. "Well your arm is back to normal I see but you can't walk for a while because your boy is trying to regulate to being more human then inhuman, so you will need to be in the hospital at least a week when we reach land. You will also see yourself sleeping a lot more than usual due to your body fighting off the rest of the virus." He told me. I nodded and asked "May I have some water because my mouth is really dry?" he looked at me and walked over to a table and gave me a bottle of water. "Now when I take you to the hospital I will not be staying there I will leave, a doctor by the name of Rebecca Chambers will be tending to you she has worked with people who have been infected by viruses such as yourself so she will know what to do any questions about the plan?" he said. I took a drink o the water and asked, "What country will I be in and what hospital to be exact, because we were of the coast of china before." He sighed and replied, "We will be in America and in the B.O.V hospital which stands for Bio-organic Victims where people who got infected like you go to help them get cured or to get medicine to help them if they start having problems." I yawned and drank more water he smiled and patted my shoulder, "I think you may need some sleep we are almost there so sleep until we get there, son." I could start to feel my eyes droop and I started to think why he called me son maybe it was because I was in love with his daughter. I closed my eyes and sleep over took me.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello everyone i've been working on this for a week and have finally poste chapter 1 i hope you enjoy this i am currently Betaless since mine got hacked so i will be betaless unless someone offers to be my beta. If you're part of my roleplay family and you're reading this i love you guys and thanking for your support and inspiration for me to write this. chapter 2 should be up sometime in june since school is out in two weeks for me It will be about him waking up in the hospital and what happens while hes in the hospital. If you want to read more click the follow button and please send reviews thanks:)


End file.
